Talk:Ardra
Page split This page needs to be split into two page to differentiate the "mythical" Ardra from the "Ardra" appearing in this episode, seeing as the individual portraying Ardra was not a religious figure, but merely a con artist. --Alan del Beccio 02:23, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. We have a very similar situation with Carter Winston - the page describes both him and his imposter - which should also be split. – Cleanse 05:37, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Which follows suit with Weyoun. --Alan del Beccio 13:16, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :I should have guessed you'd bring that up. ;-) I still think that its distinguishable (Weyoun IS Weyoun 4 + 5 + 6 + 7; imposter IS NOT real thing), but seeing that discussion has been 3-2 for a split for about two weeks, Weyoun should just be split. I'm always disappointed when we discuss something for awhile but then leave it as is because we can't reach consensus; I'm willing to accept a few decisions I disagree with if we get more stuff done. – Cleanse 04:29, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Image I noticed that most pages containing the "profiles" or wikis of characters or species etc. don't have any images displayed. Before Memory Alpha's layout was changed, I recall there being images associated with pages like this. Anyway, I guess adding images when describing a character or species (such as is done with major characters) would be useful. – Distantlycharmed 18:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : You must be referring to Ardra (impostor), as discussed above. --Alan 19:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yes I am. I just randomly picked this page because it is as good as any other one like it.– Distantlycharmed 20:16, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : Okay, so with regards to this page, what is your point again? --Alan 20:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Whatever dudes. Everyone here so f*ing unfriendly and confrontational. Every time something is suggested or changed, someone gets on the defensive. This is really annoying, not to mention causing a negative atmosphere. There is no point. Keep going as usual. Thank you. – Distantlycharmed 02:47, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::The only defensive or adversarial person I see in this discussion is you. Now, would you mind telling us what your specific point with this article is? Or did you mean for this discussion to be somewhere else? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) : Indeed. Your comments were rather vague. The image that used to be on this page got moved to the article I first mentioned... Your reply to that was equally vague and I was attempted to get to the point of your comment because there are no images that could be used on this page. --Alan 05:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Possible reference to Hindu astrology I was just watching the particular episode tonight and after I typed in Ardra into google out of curiosity. The first link up was for the Wikipedia page for the Hindi division of the sky of the same name (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ardra_(nakshatra)). 02:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Even if it was a reference we'd need a production source stating it's a reference. — Morder (talk) 02:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC)